


Podfic of "The Road Less Traveled" & Epilogue

by podfic_lover, sly (curiously_me)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A full-cast recording of the Sherlock BBC fanfic "The Road Less Traveled" & Epilogue by verityburns:</p>
<p>Sherlock realises that John's dating habits involve an unacceptable level of risk... what if he meets an unusually tolerant woman and ends up getting married?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of "The Road Less Traveled" & Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Road Less Traveled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331205) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 
  * Inspired by [The Road Less Traveled Epilogue: On The Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349898) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



This was a full cast production with characters voiced by the following: 

sly_hostetter as Sherlock  
themusecalliope as Mycroft Holmes,  
timechaser1 as Jane (the girlfriend),  
podfic_lover as John,  
fleurrochard as Sally Donovan,  
templemarker as Lestrade,  
paraka as Anderson,  
knight_tracer as Harry Watson,  
bendtothesun as Mary Morstan,  
pennyplainknits as Anthea,  
lunate8 as Mummy Holmes and  
bessyboo as Virginia. 

With special thanks also to luzula, our back-up voice, who recorded things on short notice to give us a plan B, when the interwebs decided to be difficult.

**Beta Listener's Username:** andeincascade and themusecalliope  
  
**Artist's Username :** adrianneb78239  
  
**Briefly Describe the Artist's Contribution:** adrianneb78239 created both a lovely cover for the podfic and two fan mixes full of spot-on lyrics for the story, which kept us going when we couldn’t listen to our own voices anymore.  


**Reader's Notes:** Thank you to all of the wonderful podficcers who participated in this project with us! Next time we’re going to have a better time management, scout’s honor! We’re only here due to ’s kindness. Also: Keep an eye out for The Christmas Special! It is still in work and will be posted/added asap.

**Running Time:** 6:59:55 

**Download links Google Drive:**

[m4b](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bx7dqiYbNcfBaG1xcDAyOU1GN3M/view?usp=sharing)

[mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bx7dqiYbNcfBSHFzZWQ2WEJ2VFU/view?usp=sharing)

**Download links Podfic Big Bang:**

[m4b](http://koishii.net/temple/download/167)

[mp3](http://koishii.net/temple/download/168)  
  
  
**Download links audio archive:**  
  
[mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/road-less-traveled) or [audiobook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/road-less-traveled-audiobook)


End file.
